


i'll break out your window, i don't need a key

by littlereddress



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlereddress/pseuds/littlereddress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hell is nothing compared to lives without him. //OR THE BELLARKE ARCHANGELS STORY THAT NO ONE ASKED FOR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll break out your window, i don't need a key

**Author's Note:**

> au is the best u. bellamy as gabriel of light, clarke as abbadon the destroyer, and lexa as azrael of death.

_our lives, so settled, so specific, are built on happenstance._

x

in another time they’re probably together laughing, probably over a few drinks, about how in this time they’re not together.

x

he’s loved her many lifetimes before.

he loves her now.

he’s lost her many lifetimes before.

he loses her now.

x

she’s loved him many lifetimes before.

she loves him now.

she’s sacrificed herself for him many lifetimes before.

she sacrifices herself for him now.

x

they’re not supposed to remember but some kind of rhythmic war drum shatters their hearts like clockwork each cycle. it’s a beat that is easily memorized and each time he finds her according to the thrumming in his ear, realization like a freshly struck match on kindling, alighting anew again for the another first time and still catches the breath in his throat.

_i need you._

he wakes.

it’s a new time and she still looks like a goddamn hurricane and nothing has changed since the beginning of eons.

x

she remembers in lightning flashes and thunderous booms of blood singing in her veins.  she willingly drowns, suffocatingly welcoming the surge of millennia past. god, she has missed him.

_i need you._

x

abbadon the angel destruction was never one for sentiments but she’d burn the entire godforsaken world to the ground to save gabriel.

gabriel, who dove into hell without flinching to rescue her, fingers barely grasping her sword, his wings freshly cut from his shoulder blades, slick with crimson and still god, he follows her. it’s a vicious cycle that cannot be undone from the fates themselves. you know what,

 _fuck_ the fates.

hell is nothing compared to lives without him.

x

she sometimes thinks the worst is being so near to him because she will soon be ripped away and azrael will come for her. predatory cunt that she is.

abbadon can taste the salt on gabriel’s skin, count the freckles on his back, mirrored like heaven in every life, constellations of what could only exist outside of their control. hear the soft lilt of her name on his tongue, prayer that she would choke on like embers. he whispers it into the clave of her collarbone, sacred and holy despite the nations she has brought to their knees, the blood she has spat across the oceans with ease.

he loves her he loves her he loves her.

there is no innocence when he slashes the throats of children to free her from her many prisons, commits treason to loose her chains more times than one could count, gives up the entire world to have _his_ entire world.

he blasts the sun out the sky and screams into darkness, fingers scraping her wrist, holding on.

x

azrael captures her. swallows cities whole and blinks out populations for her, demanding attention. blade to her throat she is lovely. death become life and commander of eternity with sheathed silver, hair wild thrown back with war on her lips and ash in her mouth. puts her swords to gabriel’s neck and bleeds him dry as punishment while abbadon cries hoarse and begs. azrael smiles like lucifer taught so well. she takes, and takes, and takes, and never gives.

she puts abbadon through hell and calls it love.

x

gabriel. bellamy. bellamy.

that’s who he is in this life. brave, noble, utterly lovely. some things remain the same across time.

x

abbadon. clarke. clarke.

that’s who she is in this life. proud, memorable, utterly broken. some things remain the same across time.

x

he smirks at her and her eyes are stark sky azure against the evergreen trees, warm trunks and dirt. she scoffs, lips slightly ticking up at the apple of her cheeks. it’s a signature move, one that stirs the beast in his chest.

_abbadon._

she saunters off, giving him a sight for sore eyes, flicking her gaze over her shoulder once more. he can barely hear her voice gently rattle his mind as he stands struck, leaning on a tree for support.

_gabriel._

x

the fire starts and never dies.

but the saddest, most awful part is it goes out wild.

she still burns up and he’s always too late.


End file.
